Digidestined Halloween
by Meioko
Summary: What's with Izzy's new girlfriend? Find out and read. Please R


DigiDestined's Halloween   
  


(My Halloween story begins at Tai and Kari Kamiya's apartment house. Tai and Kari invited everyone over to their apartment for a Halloween Party. Everyone is older now. Joe is 16; Tai, Matt, and Mimi and Sora are 15; Izzy is 14; and T.K. and Kari are 12. Well, enough blab and on with the story...) 

Ding-Dong. Tai answers the door. "Oh! Hi Izzy! Who's that you brought with you?" Tai asks.   
"I told you about Ami, didn't I?" Izzy replies.   
"Oh yeah! I remember now! Hi Ami" Tai says.   
"Hi Tai! Thank you, for inviting Izzy and me, It was so thoughtful of you!" Ami replies.   
"You're welcome!" Tai grins.   
Kari runs up to Tai, "Um...Tai, I think you should let them in now!"   
"Oh...yeah. Sorry!" Tai blushes as he welcomes Izzy and Ami, "Make yourselves right at home!" "All right! Doritos! Prodigious music Tai! Don't you agree Ami?"   
"Yeah!"   
Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Kari runs to answer it and finds Matt and T.K. Kari greets them. Matt goes to talk to Tai.   
"Hi Kari." T.K. says.   
"Hi." Kari replies.   
"So, what did ya' do today?"   
"Prepared for the party of course! It was hard work! I had to get all the food ready and the decorations up!"   
"Man! That must have been hard!"   
"Of course and Tai was no help! You know him!"   
"Well, you could have called me! I would have helped you!"   
"Oh! I should have thought of that! Oh, but I couldn't make you work to prepare my party!"   
"It would have been O.K. Oh well. Let's go see what the others are doing."   
"O.K."   
While the group is chatting the doorbell rings and Kari answers it. Mimi and Sora are there. Kari lets them in. Sora goes to talk with Tai, while Mimi chats with Matt. 

"Okay! Everyone gather around! Everybody gets to tell what he or she dressed up as for Halloween! Okay Kari, you can go first." Tai announces.   
"Well, T.K. and I got together and put together our costumes. I'm LadyDevimon" Kari says.   
"And I Devimon." T.K. finishes.   
"Matt?" Tai asks.   
"I'm a werewolf, like WereGarurumon."   
"Sora?" Tai asks   
"I'm Miss America."   
" Mimi?"   
"I'm Lilymon!"   
"Izzy?"   
"I'm Bill Gates."   
"Well, that figures! Ami?"   
"I'm Sailor Venus."   
"And I'm a Black Belt in Karate."   
"Well, we're done with that. So let's dance a while! Then we'll play truth or dare!" Kari announces. 

"Hey Kari?" T.K. asks.   
"Yeah?" Kari replies.   
"Whatever happened to Joe?"   
"Well, Tai said that he couldn't come cause he had summer school homework."   
"Oh, O.K." 

Kari puts in her "Dance" CD and everyone starts dancing, Tai and Sora; Matt and Mimi; Izzy and Ami and T.K. and Kari. 

~*~*~*~*~ An Hour Later ~*~*~*~*~ 

Kari walks over to Tai, "Tai, shouldn't we play truth or dare now?" 

"Okay everybody! Time to play truth or dare! Everyone gather around! Mimi, you can go first!" Kari announces.   
"Okay! Hmm. who shall I pick? Kari! Truth or Dare?"   
"Me?! Okay. Um...Truth."   
"Okay. Um...Do you like T.K.?"   
"Well, um... You know this is a really stupid game. Do we have to play it?!?"   
"Yes! Now answer the question."   
"Okay...Yes" Kari mumbles as she runs out of the room.   
Cathy goes and gets her back and they resume playing.   
"Ami, Truth or Dare?" Kari asks.   
"Umm...I'll be brave! Dare!"   
"Okay! You have to..." Kari whispers.   
"What?!? I hate this game!" Ami says as she walks toward Izzy and kisses him. Ami turns bright red as she walks back to her spot.   
"Izzy! Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth."   
"Okay! Have you have gotten a "B" on a assignment?"   
"Nope."   
"Izzy! You're too smart!" Tai says.   
Izzy smiles, "I'll take that as a compliment! Thank you!"   
"Okay. Sora, Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth!"   
"Okay. What DigiDestined do you like the most?"   
"Well, um...Tai!"   
"Tai. Truth or Dare?"   
"Dare."   
"Okay! I've got the perfect one! Tai, you have to run around the block 5 times, in your boxers, yelling your head off!"   
"What?!?!? No way!?!?!?"   
"Hey Sora, I bet you'd love to see Tai in his boxers!" Matt teases.   
"Matt! Shut up!!" Sora smacks Matt.   
"Ouch!!!! What was that for?!?!"   
"You know perfectly well what that was for!!"   
"Oh." Matt laughs.   
"Matt!! Shut up!!"   
"Why should I listen to you?!?!   
"Because."   
"Sora, why don't you stop bossing Matt around?!?" Mimi asks.   
" Mimi likes Matt!! Mimi likes Matt!!" Tai starts shouting.   
Mimi smacks Tai. "Mind your own business!"   
"Ouch! Hey Matt, why are girls always so mean?" Tai smiles.   
"I dunno, Tai."   
Matt and Tai both start laughing their heads off when they see Sora and Mimi's faces. Mimi and Sora start chasing Matt and Tai. All the while, Ami and Izzy are outside studying, and T.K. and Kari are laughing their heads off. 

"Okay, now that Tai's done humiliating himself, I guess we should watch a   
scary movie." Kari announced. 

"I brought three movies: Halloween Fright, Dracula: The Horror Movie, and Dumbo. I knew Matt would want to watch Dumbo, it's his favorite movie." TK laughed.   
"TK! I HATE Dumbo! Dumbo is the STUPIDEST movie EVER That wasn't funny!"   
Matt shouted.   
"Yeah it was!" TK said quietly to Kari as they both started laughing.   
"Anyway. Let's take a vote. Halloween Fright, Dracula: The Horror Movie, Dumbo? I   
guess that means we'll be watching Halloween Fright." TK said as he handed Kari the tape. Kari put the tape in and sat down next to TK.   
"Matt really watches Dumbo?" Kari whispered.   
"Yeah. I went to his house one time; he started watching Dumbo. He said that he was only watching it because he KNEW I just LOVED it. I hate Dumbo! It's just so dumb." TK whispered.   
The two started laughing. 

"What?! What's so funny?!" Matt yelled. TK and Kari laughed even harder.   
"Nothing." TK managed to say seriously. Almost seriously.   
"Really. Nothing." Kari smiles. Soon she was laughing again. Matt glared at the two. 

"Will you guys please be quiet?! The movie's starting!" Sora yelled at the laughing duo.   
"Okay, okay." Kari smiled.   
"I still think we should watch Dumbo. You know, for Matt. It is his favorite   
movie." TK said with a smile on his face.   
"Oh TK! I hate it when you do that! Stop it!" Matt hit TK. seeing this, Kari attacked Matt.   
"Kari, you don't have to do that. Kari, calm down. It's okay Kari. You don't   
have to do that. Really-" TK said. 

Suddenly Ami stood up and cleared her throat. Everyone froze. "May I have everyone's attention please? Good. I know you might think I am a quiet kind of girl. Don't get me wrong, I usually am. But, when people goof off when I'm trying to watch a movie, I get a little mad. SO WILL YOU THREE PLEASE SHUT UP?!?" Ami sat down.   
Everyone stared at her in amazement. Boy, did they shutup! 

~*~ A little while later ~*~ 

Ami got up and went to the bathroom. 

~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~ 

"Kari, Didn't Ami say she was going to go to the bathroom?" Izzy asked.   
"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kari replied.   
"Well, that was like twenty minutes ago. She's missing the best part of the   
movie."   
"Hmm. I wonder if something's wrong. I'm going to go check on her."   
"I'm coming too!" 

Izzy and Kari walked to the bathroom. Kari knocked on the door, "Ami?" The   
two heard a gasp from inside the bathroom.   
"J- Just a minute!" A strange voice came from the bathroom.   
"Ami?" Kari asked again.   
"Yeah?" The strange voice said.   
"Are you okay Ami? You left like twenty minutes ago." Izzy said with a hint of worry.   
"Yeah. I'm fine." Again, the strange voice.   
The doorknob started to move. The two stiffened with fear. The door opened and Ami walked out. Seeing the worried face Ami said, "Oh! Sorry I had you worried."   
"A-ami. What happened to your voice? It's different." Izzy said.   
"N-nothing. Really. I'm fine what's your name again?" Ami said, a confused   
look on her face.   
"What?! Ami! That's your boyfriend! You know, Izzy!" Kari said.   
"You sure you okay Ami?" Izzy said worriedly.   
"Yes. I'm ABSOLUTELY JUST FINE!!!" Ami shouted.   
"Okay, okay." Kari and Izzy said in unison. 

The group watching the movie heard a gasp.   
"G-guys?! Did you just hear that? Or was it just this movie going to my head?" Lina asked.   
The color of the rest of the group's faces drained.   
"You heard that too? I was hoping it was just my imagination" TK said. "Well, whatever that was, it didn't sound nice"   
Tai walked down the hallway, "AH! What in the world?! What is that?!"   
"No time for questions Tai!" Izzy said.   
"Time to run!" Kari screamed. The three ran to the living room. 

"What in the world?!" Everyone said in unison. Out of the hallway stepped a horrible, ugly, monster looking Digimon. "A-ami? I didn't know you were a Digimon." Izzy said astonished. Is it true Ami was an evil Digimon out to get the group? 

TO BE CONTINUED   



End file.
